Lilac and Lavender Koishii
by carihime-chan
Summary: Hinata, out of desperation trapped Naruto into marriage... What will happen if Naruto puts up some resistance and then the tables turned! I changed the rating to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

Only this plot, hehe this is my first fanfic to please be nice…

Hope you like it…

Naruto could not help but think how Hinata tricked him into marriage. He doesn't love her. He loves Sakura-chan. He was even hinting on Sakura about a proposal. He had plans for the both of them… even though she still doesn't love him in a romantic way he still think that they have a chance. But what did Hinata do! She let him get drunk and told everyone, especially Sakura who happened to be the one that found them, that he touched her. Framed him to have touched her which he was sure he did not. She was a good actress alright, with all the tear and sobbing she could fool anybody but not him! So now she was his wife but he promised that he would make her pay. And tonight will be the start of her worst nightmare.

As she was walking to the conference where the wedding would be held she was stopped by her father… "Hinata I wanted to tell you something" Hiashi started.

"W-w-what is it Otou-sama?" Hinata was instantly nervous. Her father was not usually the compassionate one, so she braced herself for insults.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for all the years that I have neglected your feelings… I know that I was not the best father for you. I treated you like trash and I regretted that. I also do not agree with this marriage that you are pursuing to have, but if this will make you happy… so I wanted to tell you that I'm just here whenever you need me" Hiashi finished and was now hugging his daughter.

"Thank you father" she could not say more as she hold on to Hiashi…

At least now one of her problems is solved so better brace herself with the next one.

Hinata was fidgeting in her dress. She could feel Naruto's rage emanating from him. She sure could tell that he was really furious. She now wished that she had not agreed with Sakura-chan's idea. Sakura said that Naruto was to propose to another girl, Naruto told her so. Hinata wants Naruto to be happy but she also doesn't want to be away from Naruto. So she chose her own selfish intentions and dream.

"Now I ruined even our friendship "she thought sadly, now it's too late. She was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the people that were congratulating her.

"Don't make it look that I forced you into marrying me, we both know that it's the other way around. I'll make sure you remember that!" Hinata almost jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice. His breath was fanning her ear. She could now conclude that she really made the wrong decision.

On their first night…

"Hinata-hime tell me that nothing happened to us that night", Naruto had a glint of hatred in his eyes as he approached His wife.

"Y-y-you t-t-touched m-me", Hinata said still determined to hang on to what she previously declared but her resolve was weakening. She was getting afraid, really afraid. Naruto advanced nearer to Hinata so she step back until she was pinned to the wall.

"Liar!" Naruto screamed. What happened next was unthinkable in naruto. He ripped Hinata's dress and forced her to open her mouth with a kiss. "_He's punishing me_" Hinata thought as she felt blood in her mouth. She was hurting but she doesn't want to stop. If she would give up now she might not have her happiness so she let Naruto do his fun. She just kisses him back to give him pleasure. This change Naruto's temper and he give in to his nature. He became gentle with Hinata until they were both carried into the point of no return.

"You lied", said Naruto. And that was the last thing that she heard that night. He left her in the room and went some place away from her. Hinata never felt more hurt. It was not even close to the hurt that she felt whenever her father tells her that she was a failure. Her body was sore (which was understandable considering what they did), her mind was sore, But heck! They're not even as sore as her heart…

"She's a big liar!" Naruto hissed under his breath as he gulped down his beer.

"**Easy kid, she's not that bad. At least, she's a virgin when you had her**" the kyuubi said snickering.

"Shut up!" he shouted

**"Hey! Lie low there; they might think your crazy… I would like to give a suggestion, why don't you just accept your fate and just be happy with ****H****inata****. The kid's nice, she might have forced you into marriage but ****don't ****you think that maybe, just maybe... she did that because she loves you. And maybe she really is the one for you**" the kitsune explain.

"I don't care about her anymore" he stated as he gulped more sake, intoxicating him more and more.

**"****Hmp****, the way you're going… you might end up losing something and I'm sure you will really regret this… Don't come running to me wailing my boy because all you'll hear from is nothing but 'I told you so"**and with that the kitsune went back into the darkness.

"Dumb fox", and all went blank to Naruto.

It's been two months now and Hinata is trying really hard to make Naruto love him. She cooks for him, cleans the house that Lady Tsunade bought for them, serve him like he's king but still he was not returning any of the affection Hinata wanted him to have for her. Not even sympathy. And they even sleep in different bedrooms. Naruto had not touched her again after their first night much to Hinata's disappointment. Feeling a little bit dizzy she forced herself to get up to prepare her husband's things. She entered Naruto's room silently and went straight to his closet. She piled the outfit that she chose in the couch near his bed and went out of his bedroom, hinata new that he doesn't want to be disturbed during the morning. She proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Naruto had been awake all the while Hinata was in his room. He watched her as she silently made her way around. He doesn't know why he's doing it but he just couldn't help it. He can't help but stare at her swaying hips, her slender body. _"What are you thinking you __Baka__ You hate her, remember that!"_ he thought as he get out of bed. He doesn't like this; it's as if he is having some perverted feelings towards Hinata. "_H__mn__… maybe __its__ just because of the morning dew I think, it makes people crazy."_ And just to piss her off he chooses a different outfit and disregarded the one she previously prepared. "This is what you deserve". He had a smirk seeing Hinata's expression as he walked into the kitchen.

Shocked was not enough to describe her when she saw him in a different outfit but she doesn't mind if that will make him happy, she will adhere to whatever he wants. "Ohayou Naruto-kun!" she said with a faint smile. "I prepared some bacon and eggs for you; I know kyuubi-chan will like that".

Naruto did not reply and just ate. He noticed that Hinata was paler this morning but he shook the thoughts away. "_M__aybe just a little paranoid_" he thought.

"**Hmn****, do I see concern there!?**" the kyuubi has sensed him. He ignored him but made a jump when he heard a loud thud. Hinata was on the floor getting paler. He scooped her up and made a run into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Hehehe I'm having a hard time with my sched hope I don't keep you waiting too long…

Now back to the story…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**Hmn****, do I see concern there!?**" the kyuubi has sensed him. He ignored him but made a jump when he heard a loud thud. Hinata was on the floor getting paler. He scooped her up and made a run into the hospital.

A while later you could see a frantic Naruto walking to and fro the hospital corridor. "_What might happen to her? Did I overdo showing my dislike on her?__ Shit! I should have considered her fragile state. She was always fainting on me, why didn't I think of that before._"

"Oh there's nothing to worry about. Hinata is Ok…" said a smiling Tsunade. She could see the worry etched onto the young shinobi's face. "Oh Naruto this should be a time of celebrating!!"

This only altered the worry on his face by confusion. "What do you mean Baa-chan?"

"Congratulations Naruto! You're going to be a father!!" Sakura said excitedly.

Naruto was shocked but then a wave of warm feeling enveloped him. He feels so happy he wanted to shout, and so he did! "I'm going to be a father! Woooohoooo!_" _he was really happy. He could have the family that he had always sought, a family that he could say his very own.

"Hey, calm down or I'll have to throw out of the hospital. I'm going to prescribe Hinata with some medicine and vitamins for the baby. And then you could take her home to rest. Hope you make her drink it everyday." Tsunade said.

"Ok", he was still astounded with the news, but he was indeed happy about it.

**"But what about ****Hinata****, would this change the things between you now?"** at the back of his mind he heard the kyuubi say.

_"No, I still don't want to be with her. All I care about is our child" _he retorted defiantly.

**"Are you sure?"** the kyuubi insisted.

He really wanted this two to make up now. He had committed the same mistakes before as Naruto is committing now. He also treated his mate the same way Naruto treated his wife. He could still remember his mate's action as she did nothing but serve him. Until one day she got fed up and left him. Oh! He could still remember that day. That was the same day he recognized his love for her. It was the same day he was sealed inside this kid because he came upon Konoha, trashing everything and madly looking for his mate.

_"Yeah, I'm very sure. But don't __worry,__ I'll be considerate on her from now on",_ Naruto said. The kyuubi smiled, hoping the best for his container.

Naruto bought the prescription and merrily went back to Hinata to take her home. But before he could pay the bill and all, Tsunade called him and asked for some talk.

"What do you want to talk about Baa-chan", he was literally bouncing all around the place because of happiness that he thought before was not possible.

"Well, it's about Hinata… You see, I fully understand that you're still angry about her because of what she did but I suggest for you to be more considerate of her from now on. I don't want her condition to lead into miscarriage and I'm sure you don't want that also…" she talked slowly as if she was explaining to a child.

"Of course I know that! You don't have to tell me", he said almost yelling at her, trying to hide the embarrassment of being told on what to do and the fact that she was suggesting that something bad will happen to his child.

"Well that's all… You could now take Hinata home." And with that they both parted ways.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata was kind of feeling weird around Naruto, he was acting like a lunatic… for a moment there she wanted to be away from him. But she was glad that he was happy. He was like himself again back in their academy days, which where long forgotten considering he's the Anbu captain now. She was more stunned when she saw Naruto piling her stuff in her room. Is she going to be kicked out of the house just because she's pregnant?

"Um, Ano, Where are you taking my stuff, are you going to kick me out of the house?" she couldn't help but to voice her query.

"You're going to sleep in my room from now on so I could take a better look at you" her jaws dropped when she heard Naruto's reply. She couldn't think straight so she let herself be carried with the flow. She carried and placed most of her belongings in Naruto's room. She shoved his uniform to one side of the locker, careful not to ruin its neat placement. She then went to his bed to place her over sized teddy bear in the center. Panic seemed to overshadow her face because the said teddy is now completely occupying the said bed. Well I guess almost… now that wont do because the instant that Naruto entered the room,

"What is that?" he said which gave her a start.

"Um, ano, I can't seem to sleep without it" she reasoned out.

"I'm not sleeping with that thing" and with that he went to the bed and shoved the stuffed animal to the side of bed. "You could imagine me as the bear" he said and left the room not allowing her to see the slight blush on his face.

"_Oh no, what am I going to do?"_ she just trailed on with distress on the situation but there was a slight excitement within her heart. She was restless most of the afternoon and when the time comes for them to go to sleep, Hinata was ecstatic…"_here it goes" _she thought.

She lay with her back facing Naruto, fumbling nervously onto the bear's ear, for now it sits right next to her beside the bed. She heard Naruto softly snoring and she can't help but smile. She was so close to Naruto that she can feel butterflies in her stomach.

"_Now, how am I going to sleep?_" she writhed beneath the bed trying to find sleep but to no avail.

"Stop wriggling Hinata" she heard Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her belly preventing her any form of motion.

"_Will this ever be any worst_" she let out an exasperated sigh and tried to focus on sleeping, with a swift motion she ended up gazing at her beloved.

_"How can you sleep so soundly __Naruto__-kun, you always tell me right to my face that you don't love me but how come you have no difficulty in embracing me"_ she let her fingers trace the features of Naruto, loving the feeling of freedom that she could only have whenever he's asleep…

After feeling cozy in Naruto's arms for a moment, it's as if she had no problem sleeping a while earlier.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto have not thought of his situation now with Hinata in his bed. It's been a week since he forced her to sleep in his room. She was fast asleep and he, the idiot that he is, is still staring at her. He couldn't help himself. He just can't sleep knowing she was near him.

"_What are you talking about; it's not as if you love her! Oh man!_ _Sleeeeeeep_"he begged himself.

"**You're in love kid! Accept it**" the kyuubi cheered, thinking about the platters of bacon that Hinata will cook for him if Naruto and Hinata will stay together.

"_No I'm not_" he retorted, saying it more to himself than the Kyuubi.

But why is he enjoying this. Why does he keep his protective arms around Hinata? Ah, he doesn't want to think anymore. He doesn't love her and never will. It's just because of the baby… (But the Kyuubi knows otherwise). He can't seem to stop himself from clinging onto her as he unconsciously pressed his face onto Hinata's hair.

"_She smelled of lilac and lavender_" he thought as he inhaled. He tightened his grip around her, and just like every other night since Hinata slept with him, he fell sound asleep.

Hinata stirred in her sleep. Even in her sleep she can't help feeling Naruto beside her. Her subconscious mind knows that this is not forever so better take the best of it while it last. She placed her arms around Naruto's waist and buried her face onto his chest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a bliss as time passed by and she was thinking that maybe, maybe this would turn out to be what Sakura had planned. She continued on her tasks, which is to make Naruto fall for her. Serving him was practically her ultimate goal everyday. He was somehow tolerant of her presence now, thank God!

Oh! She can't stop dreaming that she and Naruto would live happily for he would eventually love her.

She decided to go to Sakura to personally thank her for her marvelous plan. She dropped by to Ino's flower shop to get her beloved friend some token of appreciation only to be surprised by a little scene that unfolded in front of her…

Naruto did not plan on falling for Hinata. But he just did and he doesn't like it. It's as if he's cheating on Sakura, with his wife that is.

(A/N: how dumb can you get Naruto! You can't cheat Sakura with your wife; it should be the other way around.)

But that's what he feels right now. He still loves Sakura-chan, that he was sure of, or maybe not. He was too confused. "_Maybe if I confess to Sakura I will forget __th__is__ feeli__ng I have__ for __Hinata__…_"

"Sakura can I have a moment, I have something to tell you." Naruto said when he approached Sakura on the nurse's station.

"What about Naruto?" she heard no reply but she followed the blond shinobi.

Hope you like the plot of this story… and where it's going to.

Please don't be harsh on your review, hehe…

Just wanted to thank my first few reviewers...

**Winterkaguya**

**Justicez**

**SuperKayJin**

You're reviews were on my mind when I was doing this chapter... Super thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

But I love Hinata! She's so cute… I'll make Naruto pay for not recognizing her… but now that's my problem, I also love Naruto…

So tell me, what am I going to do?

Now back to the story…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sakura can I have a moment, I have something to tell you." Naruto said when he approached Sakura on the nurse's station. "What about Naruto?" she heard no reply but she followed the blond shinobi.

When they where on a secluded area at the back of the hospital, Naruto grabbed Sakura on a tight grip that confused the kunoichi.

"I love you Sakura-chan. I was planning to confess to you until that incident between me and Hinata. And I feel miserable everyday that I'm with her." Naruto can't feel the truth in what he was saying and so was the pink haired kunoichi. He even felt awkward hugging Sakura.

''I know you have Naruto but are you sure you still feel the same" Naruto was surprised with the question and cannot seem to answer.

"_D__o I __still feel the same_?" his arms fell down onto his side releasing Sakura. He was to dumbstruck he did not notice a pearly eyed girl ran far away from that scene.

"I wanted to tell you this Naruto for the longest time. And now I think this is the right time. I was the one who planned getting you drunk and put you in bed together with Hinata." she said as she paused and stared back onto Naruto.

"She was very against it at first but when I told her that you're considering marrying another girl she agreed but not without reluctance" she again paused as if contemplating if she has to continue. Seeing that Naruto wanted to know more, she proceeded.

"She really wanted to back out so much that she even asked if there is another option, in which, I gave her none. That was why she was crying the morning both of you were being interrogated. She wanted to back-out but I pressed on to our plan'', Naruto could not believe what he was hearing and his heart felt as if it was being squished by some unknown force as he felt Hinata's pain.

But Sakura continued, "At first I thought that I just wanted to get rid of you so I devised that bizarre idea but then I guess not. What I think is that I have recognized Hinata's love for you. I also think that you're both perfect together, which I have observed that you are this past few months. I know that she could make you happy. But you know what! I just realized that you're too stubborn to admit it yourself and I hope that you wont regret this because I think if you lose her now, you will lose everything", she said non-stop so that she had to breath for a while before she could proceed again.

_"Oh, __Naruto__, I really wanted you to understand this so pay attention!"_ she thought as she patiently awaited Naruto's reaction. He was only but passive, showing no emotions at all.

"Think about it Naruto, it might get your mind straight and let you discover what you really wanted to have", and with that Sakura left.

Naruto's heart was overwhelmed with thoughts that rushed into his mind.

"_What would I do now?_" He wanted to punch himself as he remembered the things he did to Hinata when he still thought that everything was her fault. He was sickened with the scenes that were replaying in his head. He just felt hot liquid continuously flowing down to his cheeks. He wanted to run home to hug Hinata but he doesn't have the courage to face her. He just stood there, and for the longest time of his life he stood still.

"**Hey kit, it's been hours now aren't we going home? I sensed your wife earlier and I think that she didn't like what she heard**" the kyuubi remarked.

"What? Hinata was here." Naruto was in panic, he could not afford to loose her now. And if she had heard him earlier there's a better chance of her leaving. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Well… you were busy thinking and I wanted you to think so that you won't hurt poor ****Hinata-chan's**** feelings anymore**" the kyuubi stated. With that naruto jumped to his feet and headed home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On Hinata a little while earlier…

Hinata ran with all the strength she could summon her frail body. Tears stung her eyes. She was glad that she did not passed out when she heard Naruto talk about those unforgivable things. Yes, unforgivable because she could not forgive him for saying those things especially to Sakura. Her heart shattered in many small pieces and fell crashing all over the place. She did her best to love him, to show how much she cared about him, but now she knew that it was not enough.

_"What did I ever do to you __Naruto__ all I did was to love you… I don't deserve this!"_ she thought as crystal clear water flowed on her face.

"Hmn, the Hyuuga heir is crying", she heard a bystander say.

"Maybe that demon boy had done something to her.", another one replied.

"It only serves her right! She shouldn't have associated herself with that _thing_! Now look at what it did to her..." Hinata could hear what everyone wanted to say as she passed by the narrow streets of Konoha.

"Well they are right anyway..." she said indignantly as she covered her face with shame.

To him, she was just trash and too miserable to live with. Well at least now she understood this straight in her face, and one thing occurred to her mind: She should leave. It was the best thing to do. She should have given up a long time ago. But does she listen to herself. No! So now she has to carry her sorry ass back to her father's house and ask if he would help her.

She scrambled around the house to get her things because she doesn't want Naruto to still find her roaming around the house looking like the pathetic fool that she is when he comes back. She was better off without him, "From now on, I hate you Uzumaki Naruto", she said not really feeling anything.

With a last look around the house that she somewhat considered as her home, she stomped outside the house and vowed never to return (in his arms: sobs...) AGAIN!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto rushed in front of their house to see Hinata but came to a halt in front of their doorway. "_What will I tell her? Can she still forgive me for all the hurt I've caused her? What am I going to do? Oh man! There's one way to find out, here goes_" he pushed to the door and called her name but cold silence answered him back.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan..." he kept on calling her name, trying to push bad thoughts behind the back of his head.

"Where's Hinata? She should be in here now." he proceeded to their room and was greeted by an open closet, empty of Hinata's belongings. His head was somewhat spinning at the sight of it but he decided to be optimistic.

''Wait a minute something's wrong here", his heart was thumping louder and louder as he opened the connecting door to Hinata's room. There is still no evidence of her around.

"**Kit** **I think your wife left you…**" the kyuubi said after a while. His heart just sank many meters way below the ground…

After the shock of his life, he sprinted up and walked outside the house…

"I know where I could find her… Oh God! She couldn't leave me, I know she loves me", still trying to be optimistic... he walked determined on where to go, hysterically talking to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata headed back to the Hyuuga mansion. She looks like a mess and she doesn't know if Hiashi would accept her but she has to try. She has no where to go.

"Hinata-hime, what happened to you?!" the guards have a look of concern in there eyes. Their poor princess looks ten years older and she was carrying most of her belongings. If that bastard kitsune container did this to her, they sure would gladly kill him.

"Is father around, I would like to talk to him" she was trying her best to hold back her tears. She can't take the looks that the guards are giving her. It made her feel worse than what she already felt. But she has to do this. She's willing even if she has to beg. This is the only way she could protect her unborn child. In the streets, she could do nothing.

"Yeah, this is the only thing I could do for you my love", she said as she caressed her belly.

"Hai Hinata-sama" and with that they took Hinata's luggage.

Hinata, relieved of the things she was previously carrying, proceeded to the main house. She would ask her father if she could stay in the mansion even if it means she has to be on her knees to make her father oblige. She wiped away the tears in her face and tried to make herself more presentable. She doesn't want to offend his father by appearing in from of him looking like trash. Her father certainly wouldn't like that. She knocked once and waited…

"Come in", Hiashi was sure that it was her daughter Hinata. He sensed her aura from the moment she entered the compound and he doesn't like what he's feeling. He was surprised to see the look on his daughter's face as she enters the room. Her disheveled state cannot be hidden by the smile she wore on her face. And he knows who the responsible guy for this is. Oh, how he would love to place his hands around that boy's neck, but he retained his passive face.

"What brings you here Hinata?"

Hinata can't take it anymore so she broke down. Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt more remorseful for herself.

"I came to ask you Otousan if I can stay here… I'm pregnant and I have nowhere to go… I'll accept any of your conditions even if it means I get to live at the branch family house" she was practically begging as more tears came flooding her beautiful face, Hiashi can't bear it anymore.

He was on his daughter's side in an instant. All these years, he had restrained himself of showing love to his daughters thinking that distant cold treatment could make them grow stronger. But now he could clearly see where it led them. For Hinata to ask live with the branch family just to get help from him has literally pained him. It only means that his daughter doesn't have enough faith in him, for her to think that he would reject her in this state. He somehow thanked the kyuubi container for what he had done because it had been an eye opener for him. He now had a chance to straighten things out between him and Hinata. But God help him; he would not spare anyone who had hurt his daughter.

"You could stay here Hinata" she heard her father say in the gentlest way she had never heard him say before. She was also stunned by the fact that his arms were around her in a comforting hug. It just made her cry even more. She just cried there in her father's embrace the whole time. Maybe there is a good thing on what happened to her. God has His many strange ways…

"Let me enter! I just wanted to talk to my wife. Get your hands of me!" she could hear someone demanding outside the the Hyuuga compound and she instantly knew who it was.

"Come with me Hinata" she heard her father muffled. "One way or another you have to face him. Don't worry I'll back you up this time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

First of all, I wanted to say sorry for the late update... I'm really busy these days…

Gomenasai everyone!!!!

I also wanted to thank everyone for appreciating my work… love ya'll!!!

Thanks for the nice reviews; they really are a morale booster…

you could also give me critical reviews so I can identify what my weak points are and improve myself… Ja ne! Until next tym!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

Love your suggestions there, I'll try to incorporate them into my story...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Let me enter, I just wanted to talk to my wife. Get your hands of me." she could hear someone demanded and she instantly knew who it was. "Come with me Hinata" she heard her father muffled. "One way or another you have to face him. Don't worry I'll back you up this time.

As they approach the gate, Hinata could see Naruto pushing the guards so that he could enter. "_Now what does he want!_" seeing him now only made her furious.

_"It's as if he really wanted to see me, huh! He can't fool me now. After what I heard, he thinks that by acting this way I will just forget everything… You wish __Naruto__!"_ all the thoughts that where running through her head only hardened her already stone cold heart.

Naruto straightened up when he saw her approaching. He was glad that nothing bad happened to her. He was also hoping that he could take her home now so he could show her all the love that he had come to realize.

"_Yeah, I need to show you so badly Hina-chan, please come home with me_" he was thinking too hopefully.

"What are you doing here, I don't want to see you" Hinata could not look into Naruto's eyes. She knew that if she do, her resolve might falter and she would end up running back into Naruto's arms. And she will be back into her awful life of being taken for granted and treated as the last priority for him. She doesn't want that and she doesn't want that for her baby either so she has to make a stand.

"Hinata what's wrong, why did you live our house? I'm here to fetch you. Where are your things?" Naruto was talking continuously, he was afraid that if he gave her a chance it would shatter the remaining hope that's in his heart. "_This is not what I wanted to hear!_" he was still in denial of the situation. There was a long silence as Hinata pondered hard as to what to say, still trying her best not to look at Naruto's direction.

"You don't understand Naruto-kun, I'm staying here. I've decided that I've had enough of the life that you have made me live for several months now. I have come to realize that whatever I do I can never make you happy and however I try you will not give me a chance. So now I give up", she felt her father's hand on her elbow, caressing gently, and it gave her courage to continue.

"Don't worry, I don't hate you… Maybe my heart was sucked so dry that it doesn't feel anything for you anymore… Tomorrow I will talk to Lady Tsunade if she can do anything to this sham of marriage that we're into. I'm setting you free" still not looking at Naruto, she turned and went back into the house, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto and poker-faced Hiashi.

Hiashi was somewhat proud of her daughter for having the courage to say those things. He was not happy that her marriage ended this way. In fact, he liked Naruto for a son-in-law; he was not that bad at all. But he was glad that his daughter could now stand for herself and tell anyone of what she feels. It was such a great improvement on her. Looking at Naruto now he was thinking twice if he would do what he felt doing earlier but he preferred not to. "You could come back some other time Naruto. Maybe when Hinata's head is cooler and after she had time to think." Naruto just stared at him blankly and looked back to the path that Hinata took earlier.

_"Is this really happening__…__ Have I just pushed my wife away! Shit, how stupid can I get…"_ he thought regretfully.

"Hinata…" he called her name softly for the nth time that day as tears came back welling down his face...

He could not believe what he heard. It left him stunned for a moment. Hinata said everything as if she meant everything. That can't be. She could not leave him. He did not even notice that he was alone as Hiashi went back into the main house. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks and his mouth tasted bitter. His throat felt dry as he absent-mindedly walked away. Naruto never cried in his entire life as he had cried that day. He just stood for a while before dropping to his knees as little drops of rain started to fall…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dark circles were looming around Naruto. He hadn't slept a week because of constant thoughts about his wife. He missed her beautiful smile, her manner of talking, her way of walking around the house. He missed her so badly that he was using the replicating jutsu so that he could have hinata by his side at night. But its just no use, he still felt empty every night. He heaved one long sigh and rose from his seat in his office. It was a small space in the Hokage building that Tsunade provided for him so that he could sort out some of his and her paperwork. It's a preparation for his promotion as Hokage. But then he could not feel the happiness he thought he would feel when he was still dreaming of becoming one. And he terribly knew why… painstakingly that is.

_"And I feel like_

_I'm living the worst day_

_Over and over again__…_

_And I feel like the summer _

_Is__ leaving again__…_

_I feel like_

_I'm living the worst day_

_I feel like you're gone_

_And every day is the worst day ever__…" _Shizune was singing her heart out in the corridor.

_"_This is just great_!"_ the song struck home. That's exactly what he feels today. After a while he felt bored so he decided to go out and breathe some air. Maybe this way he could get Hinata out of his damned mind. He wandered around town in search for his peace of mind but to no avail until he ran into the reason of his restlessness. He then followed suit.

Hinata was walking down the road to go to the market. Her baby is once again causing havoc to her grumbling stomach. It wanted some peaches and it is determined to get some peaches. These means subjecting Hinata into great cravings again. She walked slowly now because her tummy is getting more and more heavy everyday. But she doesn't mind, her down spirit uplifts every time she looks through the mirror, seeing the growing bulge that is her stomach. And so she gives in to everything her baby wants. At last, she arrived at her destination and happily picked the shiniest peach in the bunch (shiniest in her eye that is).

"How many do you want Hinata-hime", the store owner, with a big smile on her face, was now front of Hinata.

She was about the same age as Hinata so they get along well. She met her when she started having cravings and Naruto ignoring her little pleas. Remembering how he practically took little notice of her before only irritated her but she did not let it come to her marvelous day. _"Hmp, at least now I wont have to see you"_

I'll take a kilo Shina, and haven't I told to just call me Hinata", she said with a smile trying to focus on the girl instead. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot, wont do it again", Shina said with a grin. She then took the ones that are in Hinata's hand and weighed them.

"I know this is for your baby so I'll add one more for you", the seller said putting a bigger peach along with the rest.

"Arigato Shina-chan, that was very sweet of you", Hinata waived goodbye and continued with her walk only to feel strange, as if someone was following her but she decided it was only her imaginations..

Naruto can't help himself not to follow Hinata. He could see that she's doing fine without him, and that caused something inside of him to twitch. And seeing her buy fruits only reminded him of the times she requested peaches from him but he let her down. He thought before that she was only acting so that he could get his attention. Now he just found out that she really wanted those fruits. If he only knew, he would have listened to her; he could have bought her those fruits. If only he had not prevented himself because of his stupid ideas. Only it's too late...

**Flashback-----**

"Um, ano Naruto..." he heard her already but decided to ignore her. Even though she's pregnant doesn't mean that he's going to like her. He would treat her civilly yes, but he still wouldn't like her.

"Um, Naruto" she said louder which caused him to loose patience.

_"She wouldn't really give up wouldn't she?" _he rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"What?" he ask passively.

"Can you buy me some peaches when you get home" Hiinata's voice was almost inaudible.

"I'm busy, I would send someone else to get it for you" he finally said.

"Oh, never mind... Sorry if I bothered you", she turned away but Naruto still had the chance to see a tear roll down her face. It somehow had an effect deep down his heart but he dismissed the idea.

**"Hey that was mean of you... I'm supposed to be the demon here am I? How come your living it up to the standard of being one"** the kyuubi was sympathetic on Hinata again.

"What? I'm busy you know. Baa-chan has assigned me plenty of work today" he defended.

"**Yeah, Yeah whatever!**" kyuubi retorted.

He felt a faint guilt within his heart but he just held himself back... surely she wouldn't mind would she?

**End of Flashback----------- **

"_I promise to make up to you Hinata-chan_" he silently promised. He was off guard so he bumped into someone he wouldn't want to meet when he's in a hurry.

"Oh Naruto, its you! So how is your youthful self this fine windy morning! It must be faith that we meet today so we can start some sort of challenge so we can improve the youthfulness within us" Lee was ecstatic. Hinata was at a distant in a moment as Lee covered the little view Naruto had of her.

"_Oh man, I would lose track of Hinata. Better ditch Lee" _he thought. "I'm sorry Lee but I'm in a hurry, I need to do something today. See you!" he never stopped as he talked to him. He did not want anything to hinder him any longer.

"Okay, some other time will suit me. See you Naruto," Lee was a little sad for Naruto was always there to take on his dares and quests. _"But maybe he's really up to something. better wish him luck."_

SHOW THE WORLD YOUR YOUTHFULNESS TODAY!" he heard Lee shouting as he round the bend at a high speed.

He caught sight of Hinata by the park, she was under a sakura tree. The view had him mesmerized. Hinata was looking up at the blossoms, appreciating its beauty.Petals were cascading down her beautiful locks. One flower was even caught within her hair, just above her ear, giving her the image of the lady of spring. (A/N: she could not be a virgin of spring because she's pregnant) The sight made Naruto drool but he kept his distance so she won't notice him.

"Lady Hinata!" he heard someone call onto her. That same man approached his charming wife which caused a pang of jealousy wash over him. They were just talking about the weather but he still doesn't like the proximity between the two of them. It was very close but his wife don't seem to mind. 

"Scram you moron!" he silently willed. The air seemed to be filled with an intent to kill. 

A breeze washed over the man as if something dreadful would come his way. Naruto saw him shiver out of fear before waving goodbye to Hinata.�

He saw Hinata continued her walk only she went faster this time, as if she sensed something was wrong. But he could see that she's also having a hard time running because of the heavy load she's carrying.

"She must have sensed me following" he thought.

He saw her turn around a bend and then tripped. He rushed to her for he will not let anything bad happen to her. He smiled wryly at the thought."_Shit!_ _I only allowed myself to hurt Hinata, how selfish can I get._"

_"__Nnnooo__!"_ Hinata was screaming in her head. If she falls, her unborn child might get hurt. But she could not do anything so she just braced herself in connecting with the rocky floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The song which Shizune sang is my favorite and so I wanted to share it with you guys...

That was by Simple Plan entitled Worst Day Ever"

Hope you like this Chapter... Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hi guys, don't you wish the shipuunden would be over.. I can't see any scene that is with Hinata.

All I see is Sakura's face, and I don't seem to like that very much..

I know most of you think my story is so OOC, but hey this is how I portray them in my mind.

I don't like Naruto acting so dumb and goofy all the time. But I love his courage though... 

Now Back to the story...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Nnnooo_ Hinata was screaming in her head. If she falls, her unborn child might get hurt. But she could not do anything so she just braced herself in connecting with the rocky floor.

Luckily two rough hands encircled her waist breaking her fall. That someone's scent was kind of familiar though...

"_Whew! That was close_", she taught happily and turned, with the biggest smile she could muster, to thank the hero who save her.

"Than—"her smile then faded. She saw someone that would ruin the rest of her day. 

"Hi Hinata-chan, you should always be careful. I'm glad that I was here to help you." Naruto felt a little awkward seeing her look switch from being grateful to that of one being annoyed. 

At least his hands were still around her and he could still smell her perfume, that of honey and lilac with a little scent of lavender. He gave her his most sincere smile, the kind he always gives her way back when they were still in their academy days. He was hoping this smile would somewhat dissolve her hatred. He holds on to her tightly, closing the gap between their bodies. He would like them to stay like this forever but that was just a hopeful wish...

"Take your hands off me. It's not as if I wanted to fall!" Hinata discarded herself from Naruto.

"_Is it just me or is he trying to look cute?"_ she was really pissed to see his face now; well he sounded like he was blaming her for falling! Who wouldn't get pissed? Plus she doesn't know if it's just because of her hormones or what, but she doesn't seem to want Naruto around her.

"_But I guess I like his smell, he kind of smell like my favorite peaches"_ her senses were betraying her again, yet she still took in some of his scent. 

_"Wait a minute, what was he doing here anyway."_ His apartment should be on the other side of town. She took this route specifically just so to make sure that she will not run into him.

"You're welcome honey!" he was a little shocked at Hinata's attitude towards him.

He doesn't like the way she's treating him now. He missed the always-concerned-look on her face. He missed her shy smile and the blush on her face.

"_Yeah, Now that I remember, where had that cute smile go?_"

Before he thought that her constant blushing was one thing that made her weird but now he would give anything, everything just so he could see that blush on her face. He then remembered the smile she gave the other guy from earlier. 

"Why, don't you like my embrace now?" he spatted.

Jealousy from what he saw a while ago was shoving its way back to his heart. 

"A while ago you don't seem to mind some random man of the village get near you. So why not me, a.k.a. your HUSBAND?" he said acidly remembering the scene more vividly.

"_It's as if she doesn't love me anymore_." The thought gave his heart a great squeeze so he shoved it away. "I just save our baby from falling you know".

"**Your right there kit, hehe"** Kyuubi was practically laughing at his face

Hearing his retort infuriated Hinata all the more. 

"_What is the matter with this guy... why does he like to ruin my day? "_, she thought. She turned to face her husband. 

"Have you been following me!" she mused, eyes in slits of fury. 

"_Hey what else do you want?" _she debated with herself.

_"Nothing… it's just that I hate him now... Oh ok maybe I would like for him to ask how my day is and all that but not like this. He's accusing me of something just to piss me off_", many thing are rushing into her head so she turned and left him there standing. 

_"Maybe if I ignore him he'd just go away."_

Seeing her walk, Naruto thought of something just to make her stay with him a little more. He looked at the basket she was carrying and swoop it in an instant. He won't let her go that fast. The basket, he had come to realize, was really heavy. He should have carried it earlier.

"_Damn, you're really stupid, making your pregnant wife carry heavy load._" he told himself one hand in his pocket. 

Hinata was taken aback by what Naruto did but she let him be. She was too tired fighting him. She feels that her physical energy was being drained whenever they bicker at each other. But there is one thing that she is sure.

SHE WILL NOT BE TALKING TO HIM!

Naruto was glad that Hinata let him carry the bag of fruits but then he noticed that she was determined to ignore him. She was even looking away from his direction. He thought of another plan to get her attention.

"So you're still craving for peaches?" he said hoping for some conversation. 

She has no response, not even a glance to his side. They were very near the Hyuuga compound and the Anbu Captain was loosing hope. Many villagers were looking at them now.

"_Hey kyuubi, better lend me a hand here, I dont know what to do"_ he was in panic.

"**Oh you pathetic kit, hehe now you seek my help! But sure I'll help you. Why not ask her if you could visit her" **the kyuubi suggested. 

"_Oh yeah, thank!"_

_"_Um, Hinata-chan could I come to visit you?" he asked and waited for her approval, only none came.

Hinata was so in her own little world that she did not hear the pleading question of Naruto. She did not hear the first-time-in-her-life question of a pleading Naruto! And HE was getting all impatient at the moment. He was starting to think that she was devising some sort of plan to ditch him, so he opted for the worse-case-worse-solution ideas of his.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have the right to visit my child you know", he said a little too loudly so anyone could hear, starting to hint his plan but still no response so he became desperate.

"So from now on, I've decided that I'm going to visit you whenever I want", he finally said and this made Hinata's head rotate at a 180 degrees angle and that earned a satisfying grin on his mouth. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide open. 

_"How can she still be beautiful with that kind of look on her face?"_he just wanted to kiss her right there and then.

**"Oh, ho! ho! ho! Kit your doing it all wrong, you should ask her pleadingly and not blatantly boastful like that! You're rubbing her the wrong way..."** Kyuubi knew thing would be messy. But he heard no reply from Naruto, he just had that dreamy face only people in love had. 

**"Yep...Now I'm really sure you got it really bad AND I may say that you're really going to have it now?**"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing; he couldn't be serious could he? She tried her best to ignore him. She was trying really hard not to look at him when he was trying to talk to her. But what's this! He was really trying her patience. She looked straight at him and was about to shout at him when he leaned and shut her up with a kiss.

"_Oh, what the hell!"_ her mind was ringing and her head feels like its going to pop. 

She felt his full lips pressed hard against her lips and its making her head spin. Her instincts were telling her to push and slap him but when she was about to, he was gone leaving the bag of peaches in front of her.

"I really hate you Narutoooo!"

Hinata was shouting atop her lungs that the whole village was likely to hear her. She doesn't want anything to do with him anymore so why is he doing this. But as she turned to face the compound, one of the guards noticed a tint of red on her cheeks.

On Naruto…

"That was a dumb thing to do" Naruto was scolding himself especially when he heard Hinata shouting. He was still touching his lips though. Kyuubi just eyed him from within and stuck his tongue out. 

**(A/N: What!? I've been dreaming of letting him do that! so ooc huh?).. c)**

"**Yeah, right as if you did not enjoy it and I thought you're done for!**" the kyuubi inside him retorted. "**Trying to be smoochy and all, hahaha way to go kit! Your the man!"**

"But that was beyond the point and it's not like that..." Naruto was trying to reason.

But on the other hand he really did enjoy it. He actually loved it. It was so long ago that he had kissed those lips of hers. And now he wants more, but maybe it was just some wishful thinking now. With the way she reacted, he couldn't just pop out of nowhere and demand that to her.

"**The point kit is that you had her once but you were too dumb to even realize that she's the one for you so now you have to resort to that very low level as to steal a kiss from your pregnant soon-to-be ex-wife. Now, all I wanted to say is 'I told you so'.**" Kyuubi emphasized, not trying to hide his snickering. 

How he loved the coming of this day! He had made a mark on Naruto. He hope that because of this his jailer would come to acknowledge his opinions and sentiments. He would likely apply as an adviser to this kit. He knows how Naruto could be smart in battles and all but he could not understand how this same kit could be so dense on women's feelings.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto shouted aloud that the passers-by jumped as their souls almost came out of there body. 

He was determined to hold on to his marriage even if it's the last thing he'll do. He won't let Hinata go. He just CAN'T! Tomorrow he'll start his mission, which is to gain the love of his wife back. But for tonight he must drink himself to sleep to ease his loneliness. He had never felt like a loser before in his entire life. Now, he just is...

The Kyuubi just smiled in his cage, he was thinking of something really naughty. Better give his dope-for-a-container a hand. He might be a demon to most of the villagers but he has learned to love his vessel. And he's going to give him a favor, BIG TIME!

"**Um Naruto, you can sneak everywhere can't you?**" kyuubi asked.

"Yes of course! Why, what do you want?" he lazily retorted.

"**Why not abandon any thought of sake for now and go to Hinata's room by midnight instead. You could easily pass by the guards, neh?**" the Kyuubi suggested.

"Are you mad!" he shouted but he was kind of contemplating on the idea. 

He really wanted to see her though.

The kyuubi smiled more, he can read Naruto's mind and he knows his container would accept his vague fantasy. "Ok, but just a little peak on her to see if she's already asleep"

"_**Ha! Ha!" **_the kyuubi laughed at his vessels puny resistance.

**"I know you want it Naruto" **he was kind of doing his victory dance which made his vessel sweat drop.

And so Naruto end up waiting on a tree beside the Hyuuga compound until midnight. With some hand signs, he produced a genjutsu for cover so no one will see him. Better not risk his tail here, if he gets busted his little fantasy would be over.

"**Kit, it's time**" the kitsune said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

I would like to say sorry in advance for I won't be able to post anything in the near future for I'm going to take the Board Exam the following month...

Wanted to be a certified public accountant in the future, so please bear with me...

Wish me luck you guys...

P.S. Hope when I come back I have some good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm back! love all of your reviews people!

My exam is still up but I can seem to let you guys wait too long...

dont want you to forget my story,hehe

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**Kid****, it's time**" the kitsune said.

Naruto stand up from his position and with lightning speed was now in Hinata's bedroom.

"We're lucky Neji-san is already married to Ten-ten chan, if not we won't be able to pass by the gate" Naruto said with relief.

"**Yeah, imagining him skinning you alive gives me the creeps..."** Kyuubi said shivering a little.

"Hmn, I'm going to give those guards some pointers... My hime-chan won't be safe here if they're like that" he said scanning the room.

Her room was neat and very much that of a lady. It was painted in a shade of lavender, which resembles very much like her eyes. The walls were decorated with paintings and when Naruto came to look at them he couldn't help but smile. Most of them were paintings of foxes in all kinds of poses. The only one that's somewhat different was a picture of a girl hugging a baby fox. He liked it instantly.

He scanned the pictures once more and his gaze landed on a photo of him and Hinata. He was grinning madly in the photo as usual and his arms were around Hinata's neck as they both smile to the camera. He recognized the blush on her cheek as he looked at the picture reminiscing the old days.

"Hmn, how can't I recognize this sweet love of my wife for me? She had loved me for so long now. I hope there is still something left" he said.

The picture was taken way, way back in their academy days. "If I remember right, this was taken on our bug mission with Shino and Kiba." (A:N Remember the episode with the Bikouchuu)

The air was humid that night and feeling a little hot, he took off his shirt. He then looked around and found his princess lying in her bed clutching onto her teddy bear's ear as before. The jealousy he felt before somehow returned.

"Stupid teddy bear!" he muttered.

Yeah, he just didn't want to admit it before but he was kind of jealous of that bear because it was being hugged by Hinata every night. He was just glad now that it wasn't on the bed like it used to but he still wasn't happy about it so he pushed it further from the bed, away from Hinata's grasps. He made a mental note of burning that thing if he ever get the chance.(A/N: so childish huh? but I think its cute,hehe)

Contented with what he did, he leaned onto Hinata to give her one last kiss on the cheek before he leave only to be surprised.

Hinata, without anything to clutch on to, clung onto his neck and tightly at that. Naruto can't seem to think. If he undid Hinata's hand on his neck, she would surely be awakened and he doesn't want that. He put his arms over Hinata's head for support as he felt her tugging him. When Hinata shifted position Naruto can't help but follow, so now he was lying next to her.

"_How am I going to go home now?_" and without any other choice he pulled Hinata closer.

He decided to stay for the night. He missed holding her like this.

"Hmn, I love you Naruto" Hinata murmured and a smile that is a mile wide (well this is an exaggeration I guess!) tore his face.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. And from now on I will prove it to you any chance I get. Just please give me a second chance" he replied and trailed off to sleep as he buried his face in her neck.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto was an early riser even before but today he was glad that he have that habit. He had the chance to gaze Hinata's sleeping figure. She used his arm as a pillow, her hair sprawled against his arms and chest. He begun tracing her face with the tip of his forefinger starting from her eyes to her nose and eventually to her lips. He lingered more on her lips, loving the feeling of her soft lips against his skin.

"Your so beautiful my koishii" he said having the time of his life, staring at her, loving her silently.

And then she stirred...

Hinata smiled while her eyes were still closed, she had a wonderful dream last night. She heard Naruto confessed his love onto her and was begging her to give him another chance. It was so true that she could even smell him. But then she remembered reality,

"No, that won't happen", she said to herself somewhat still asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the light of the morning sun.

She then decided to take a bath but was taken aback when she realized that she could not stand. In fact she was completely immobilized. There was an arm that was wrapped possessively around her neck and another one around her belly. She tried to set her self free by wriggling but the hold of that someone only tightened, turning her efforts in vain. She was able to shift her position only to have her mind blown all over the place because now she came face to face with a bare chest. Her belly was also not doing well, for it was being squeezed in between them. To stop this sweet hell once and for all she looked up to see who was making her feel like a squished tomato but was shocked to see familiar cerulean eyes looking straight at her. It's as if it was peeking into her very soul.

"What won't happen, Honey?" Naruto can't seem to hide his smile seeing the shock in Hinata's face. She looked so cute with her eyes opened wide like that. He just wanted to kiss her there and then.

"What are you doing here?" she said and was back on her earlier task, which is pushing Naruto away from her. She doesn't like what she's feeling when she's near him. It's as if butterflies were doing somersaults inside her stomach. If she would remain in his arms, she knows that she would loose her conviction.

"Honey, stop wriggling. You're making it hard for me to resist you" Naruto said with a slight blush but still with a grin on his face. A grin that Hinata was starting to wish she could wipe off of his face.

"Stop calling me honey and get off my bed" she kept on pushing him until she realized what he was talking about.

She happen to press against him at their bout and the"It" that he was talking about was poking dangerously below her belly now.

"Get off my bed you pervert!" she hissed careful not to call any ones attention outside.

She doesn't want to give any explanations now because she doesn't know what's happening either. Yesterday he was just telling her that he would go and visit her because of the baby. But today, just when she was about to say hello to the world because she was still alive, here he goes and calling her honey. The nerve! There something really fishy around here.

"Sorry can't help it, your just so adorable today Hime-chan!" he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the nose, which infuriated Hinata all the more. He really wanted to kiss her full in the lips now and the feeling was starting to kick into his body. The evidence was still hard below.

He got up and grabbed his shirt on the floor. "_Maybe I should go, if I stay here a little while longer I'm afraid I might do something to her, __hehe_

"Just wanna tell you that we have somewhere to go to this afternoon. Please wear something nice", he said as he was already standing up… grinning idiotically to his wife.

"And who told you that I want to go out with you… I told you that were through, can't you understand that" she said this without looking at him. She was afraid that she might betray herself and succumb to his cuteness. Yes, CUTENESS... her husband's charms was slightly tempting her once more and if she would be exposed to him for a while longer she might just give in.

Naruto on the other hand was oblivious of her predicament. What Hinata said pierced his heart.

"_Well that serves me right because of all the things that I've done to her_. _But this time I promise, whatever she say, I'm going to have her back…__I'll do anything just to have her back.__ I __can't__ live without her. Oh, __Kami__ help me_" he thought as he picked his discarded clothes ready to leave.

Then a thought popped his mind… "_Well__ why not_"

And with that Naruto went near the bed and without a word leaned to his wife.

"What are-- ", Hinata's head was now spinning as she felt Naruto's lips pressed against her own. She has to get away or she will blow her cover.

But Naruto was quicker, he get a hold of her waist in an instant and deepened the kiss.

_"Oh I __can't__ let you go __Hinata"_

She tried to resist, she pushed him hard and tried to wiggle away from his grasp but to no avail. He was just so persistent and he was growing in her. Her senses were more aware of his presence and his kiss was soothing to her own. She slowly melted in his arms and in the end she let her guard slip.

She responded to the kiss with much passion as Naruto was giving. Their lips clashed as he licked her lower lip asking permission to enter. She obliged and opened her mouth for him to gain access. He searched her mouth with hunger, going to every crevice making the kiss more sensual than it can ever be.

Both were afraid to talk thinking that the magic might be washed away by words.

"Mmn..." Naruto heard his wife moan, bringing music to his ears. He caressed her arms trying to evoke more from her. Hinata's arms eventually encircled his neck as things heat up. His hand slowly explored her skin, sliding up her thigh, over her hip, across her bulging stomach, over her breasts, up o her face, and back down again. His touch was gentle yet firm at the same time.

She began to move her hand, undressing him. At that point, all she wanted was to feel him again. God, it had been so very long and she missed his touch so much that she was almost breathless with anticipation.

She drew circles on his thigh. He sucked in a breath as she kept moving her hand in the area. She leaned over his body, kissing his stomach. She had an overwhelming urge to give him so much pleasure with her lips and her tongue. And that was what she did.

With his every slight moan, every sudden breath, she felt more powerful, more in control. It was that control over his pleasure, over the intensity of his physical sensation that made her want to give more.

"Hina-chan, honey! I'm... oh, honey oh...!" he pulled her up and hungily kissed her lips.

"You little tease" Naruto just looked at her intensely savoring the moment. The moment he had Hinata in his arms once more.

He then kissed her fiercely, full of all the passion that he had wanted to show her. He needed to show her. His hands slowly began tracing her body once more. When his hand reached his stomach, she held her breath. But he seemed to plan to tease her first because his hand moved back upwards, until it reached her breasts.

His lips moved to the mounds, tasting, gently nibbling, sucking, while his hands slowly moved downward, over her thigh, to the soft flesh between her legs. Her breathing quickly became labored. But he was not quite finished yet. His lips started to follow his hand.

All she could do was moan in pleasure. Not a minute later, she struggled to breathe, completely overtaken by the physical sensation. That was when their bodies became one. She almost growled. She felt so wild, yet so delicate. She was slowly reaching her peak when he slowed down his thrusts for a few seconds, as if teasing her.

"Oh, Naruto..."

He smiled at her. "Say my name again, honey!"

"Naruto. Naruto... Naruto!" she arched her back because she couldn't wait any longer. He hungily kissed her lips and then picked up speed again, driving her to earth shattering climax.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I struggled in the almost lemon part hehe...

Never experienced it before hehe, so I dont know much about the works, sorry if it somehow disappointed you!

Most of it though came from one of my favorite author..

To this I greatly thank you VANNESSA!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto…

A/N: **Im very sorry** for taking so long, I know! That was really **cruel** of me. **I'm really sorry!!**

Dun, duh, duh, dun, dun… I passed!! Thanks to those who prayed for me… love you all!!

Well I've decided to have more Kakashi moments coz he's one of my favorite characters in Naruto.

Hope you don't mind…

Now back to the story

* * *

He hungrily kissed her lips and picked up speed again, driving her to an earth-shattering climax.

He embraced her tight as she tingled all over. They lied on the bed, completely frozen except for her heaving chest. Naruto's hand then gently touched her stomach in a very loving manner. This woke Hinata in her trance…

"_No, this should not have happened!_" she was in panic as she dislodged herself from Naruto's embrace and ran to the bath room to locking herself.

"_Oh shucks! I really shouldn't have done that! I hope he just leaves_" she was praying.

Naruto after being shock for a moment dashed after her.

"Open up Hina-chan. We should talk, please" he had the courage in his voice after what happened between them.

"_At least now I know I've got a chance_" he thought. He just has to make Hinata realize that now. He HAS to.

"ahhemnnn" someone at the window cleared his throat. Naruto turned in an instant. It was Kakashi in his usual Anbu uniform.

"I know I came on a bad time but Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to and it's urgent" he said as casually he could muster. He was still having a nosebleed on what he saw earlier. Well he doesn't want to, actually it was an accident, but it was one accident he wouldn't mind being into. It was way better than any icha-icha paradise that he has read. (A/N: You, Kakashi, are 

one pervert I wouldn't mind beating the crap-out of! Peeping on an intimate moment like that! hehe)

"Oh man, this just sucks… Wait, have you been peeping at us?" Naruto asked, wrath evident on every word he said. A death glare was already directed towards his former sensei.

Kakashi sweat dropped; "Um, I did not see anything" he lied so Naruto gave him more intense death glares.

"I just heard the noises you make, and man! I can say you're one loud boy Naruto" he then said with a smirk.

Inside, what she heard made Hinata blush profusely, she had to make them leave now. Her privacy was long been demolished. But she could not utter a word. She could not even move from her sitting position on the toilet bowl, both hands clenched between her lap. **(A/N: The thought of a fetal position for Hinata would be more dramatic but her belly was again a HINDRANCE!)**

After a while Naruto gave up on trying to talk Hinata into coming out. Maybe she was just not ready. YET. As much as he wanted to stay, he better go to Tsunade first. He was informed it was urgent, maybe their situation could wait.

"I'll be back Hina-chan. And by then I hope you're ready to talk to me. We need to talk honey. I promise I'll be back" he said behind the closed door, never really wanted to leave.

He nodded to Kakashi who had proceeded to go out of the window, with him following close behind. They trudge the path to the Hokage tower leaping from roof to roof. Naruto was constantly looking back to the direction of the Hyuuga compound where his heart was left.

"Finally realized what you should have long realized huh?" Kakashi asked, but it sounds more of a statement than of a question.

"mnn.." was his only reaction.

"_Yeah it has long been overdue_" his forehead was wrinkled as if he was on a deep thought.

But how could that be possible when his mind was scattered and he can't seem to concentrate at the moment. He could think of one thing though, it was the thing that had transpired between him and her this morning. With the renaissance, he let out a smile.

"Snap out of your perverted thoughts Naruto" Kakashi can't help but grin. His former student was out in a dazed and it was because of the wife he vowed never to love. He could still reckon the day Naruto said that.

**Flashback…**

Kakashi was out on a date but decided it was a drag seeing the girl was the clingy type. He better ditch her (A/N: I always portrayed Kakashi in my mind as the Casanova-type of guy).

"Kakashi-kun would you like to go to my house tonight?" she looked so inviting but Kakashi cringed at the thought. He couldn't help but picture the girl with her hands around his neck dragging him wherever she wants. "_Yep, I better split_!"

"Not today sweetheart! Got other plans" with that he stood up and left. The girl was left with hearts for eyes, swooning.

As he went for the door his eyes caught sight of one shinobi he would never thought to be here tonight. How could he, the said shinobi was supposed to be on a honeymoon. On the other hand, Naruto was, and can't be mistaken, drunk. Bottles of sake lay as evidence on the table.

"Neh, Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you should be enjoying yourself on you're honeymoon. Guess you got kicked out of the room eh. Want me to give you pointers? Hehe. It might change her mind" he joked as he sat beside him.

"I would never love her. She's a liar. I hate her." Naruto blabbed incoherently.

Kakashi had a hard time catching much of what he said. Naruto's position didn't make it any better either. He was slumped against the table, his head cupped to one hand.

"Hey, what are you talking about? I didn't get you there" he asked but somehow understood his student. He knew Naruto was forced to marry the Hyuuga girl. But he did not see it was this bad. He even thought they look cute together.

"Well you could always try--"he stopped as he heard bottles crash.

Naruto had fallen asleep; "Oh you're such a crap Naruto!" he cursed and just dragged him out of the pub by the foot.

**End of flashback**

"I thought you said that you would never love her." he said a matter-of-factly not looking at him but onto their destination.

"I thought so too…" Naruto replied almost inaudible.

There was silence between them. Kakashi let Naruto have his moment. He really did not want to pry, though he wanted to ask more. He could feel Naruto was not up for the questioning.

They arrived at the hokage tower and were greeted by a very worried Shizune.

"What took you so long!" she said.

"Well hello to you too Shizune!" he joked trying to lighten the mood. And they proceeded to enter the room.

"So what's up? Whats so urgent that I had to be dragged in here this early in the morning?" most of the people in the room gaped at him.

He was not looking at anyone in particular. His gaze was fixed through the window, directly towards the Hyuuga compound. He wanted to get this over with already for he was missing a certain pale-eyed vixen.

"Well someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning" Jiraiya was snickering.

It was rare moments like this that he missed the old Naruto. He was so serious nowadays.

"Oh no, no… He got off the right side of the bed alright. But, then he got kicked out in no time" Kakashi was grinning evilly.

"Shut-up okay!" Naruto was about to snap.

"_Why won't they just mind their own business?_"

"Kakashi, Please elaborate. I can't seem to understand" Jiraiya said loving the uneasiness written all over Naruto's face.

"Hn, so I guess you finally got yourself a wife" someone in the corner of the office spoke, drawing all attention to him.

"Sasuke? Teme you're back!" Naruto was really shocked. A smile as wide as Canada tore his face.

"When did you arrive? Where's Orochimaru, what about Itachi?" he was in a daze seeing his best buddy back.

"Whoah dope, slow down" Sasuke can help but smile. His old teammate was still the same. He loved the feeling of being back to Konoha.

* * *

Hinata went to Neji and Ten-ten's house. She has to talk to some one or she will go insane. What happened earlier keeps coming back to her. It was so strong that she needs to spill it out.

"Ano, Ohayou Ten-ten chan" she greeted, seeing the smiling kunoichi by her doorstep.

"It's already noon Hinata. Come in, I'm preparing lunch. Neji-kun won't be coming home coz' he was told of an emergency in the hokage tower", she said opening the door so Hinata could come in.

"So what's up Hinata-chan, you look gloomy but I can still see some glow in you. I can sense something up… you can always count on me to listen honey" Ten-ten asked as they eat.

"Something happened between me and Naruto…" she confessed and told her all that happened that morning.

"Oh, Hina-chan that's great, so are you two back together?" Ten-ten was ecstatic. She was happy for her friend.

"No, it was an accident, that's what I think... a spur of the moment kind of thing" she replied gloomily.

"Well I guess you could start from there" Ten-ten said after a long pause.

"We started the wrong way already and I don't think this is a good addition to it" she sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not totally convinced it's just an act, but I don't want to be hurt again," tears started to fall from her eyes as all the insecurities that she had been hiding and pushing away started to well and overflow, spilling into the heart of her best friend.

"And maybe I don't want to accept that I will never be loved as much as I love" she sighed.

"What if it never happens? I can't go on forever hurting like this. And what kills me the most is that no matter what, I'll still love him. No matter how much it hurts I'll still love him, because somebody has to love him."

"Oh Hina-chan, don't be so gloomy. It will pass" Ten-ten got up from her seat and embraced Hinata from behind.

"Giving someone all your love is never an assurance that they will love you back. Don't expect love in return. Just wait for it to grow in their hearts. But if it does not, be contented that it grew in yours" she said softly in Hinata's ear.

"I know but it still hurts Ten-ten chan" she was already crying.

"Hush, everything will be alright. I promise"

They just stayed like that for a while until Ten-ten had an idea. She stood up, pulling Hinata at the same time. "Hinata clean-up your face and we'll go to Sakura-chan, I guess she could give you a check up or something."

Hinata was not sure if she wanted to see Sakura. She was not up to facing Naruto's first love. She doesn't hate Sakura. In fact she really considers her as a friend. But today, she just couldn't.

"_But I guess it's for the baby_" she thought reconsidering. "Ok, Ten-ten chan. Wait for a minute." And she proceeded to the bathroom to have some order on her disturbing appearance.

* * *

At the Hospital

Sakura didn't know how to take the news… Sasuke was back. And they say it's for good this time. According to what she heard he had killed Orochimaru and was here to seek Lady Tsunade's help to eliminate the remnants of the cursed seal. She has this nagging feeling she would end up curing Sasuke. And why not, through the years, she had become Konoha's most skilled medical ninja, thanks to her sensei Lady Tsunade. But she's sure that she couldn't. She's not even sure if she can face Sasuke. She can't help remember that one time that he left her...

"Sakura-san there's someone here to see you", the attendant said, breaking here thoughts.

"Tell them to wait in the hospital lobby, I'll be there in a minute" she replied.

She applied some foundation and blush-on just to have some color on her face. The news shocked here so much that it left here cold and pale. She doesn't want people to think that she was that affected. After sprinting some cologne she proceeded to meet here visitors outside. As she turn to the corner she saw Ten-ten already waving like mad that she just cant hide her smile. Seeing her friends visit her somewhat lifts up her mood.

"Konbanwa Ten-ten-chan, Hinata-chan!" she said with a bow.

"Hello Sakura!" the two chorused.

"So what brought you here?" she was curious with the smile on Ten-ten's face. Well at least one of her friends is happy.

"Well guess what, Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun are back together!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"Really?! That's great Hina-chan! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she said all the while hugging Hinata.

"W-well its n-not like that really…Ten-ten-chan is just e-exagerating" she could feel that Hinata is on the defensive note.

"Explain?" she asked without releasing her from the embrace.

"W-well Naruto-kun was not himself lately and he keeps on bugging me. And last night… l-last night h-he…slept beside me without me knowing it a-and…" she trailed on.

"And?!" the tension was building in Sakura's stomach. The excitement can really rattle her.

"And they made love this morning! Can you believe that! They really are back together!" Ten-ten chimed in. She really couldn't help it.

"Oh Hina-chan! That's really good news!" Sakura now had fire for eyes. She was really ecstatic…"this must come with a celebration! I also remembered… I haven't eaten yet."

"Oh yeah, we could go to the newly opened restaurant just downtown" Ten-ten suggested.

"Let's go!" Hinata can't even say anything for the two girls were already dragging her outside.

* * *

That's all for now… I want to say sorry in advance 'coz I'd be on a vacation for a while. I'd be going to my hometown, which is Puerto Princesa City, Palawan, hehe hope you could visit it too… It's a really wonderful place.

Please vote **Puerto Princesa Subterranean River** in the New 7 wonders of the world… Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for keeping you hanging too long.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Im really sorry it took so long. I've been looking for a job so I frequently have no time to write. And most of the time I forget the scenes that I have thought earlier. HOPE this chapter would be enjoyable to all of you.

I don't own Naruto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, what's your plan now that you've learned that Sasuke's back?" Ten-ten looked at Sakura intently.

"Yes, Sakura-chan… you should have a plan, are you going to pursue him or are you going to leave him alone now?" she heard Hinata speak. She was happy that even though Hinata has her own problems she still has the heart to help her friends.

"_Naruto must be really dumb not to figure the great character of his wife" _she thought. "That's right but I suggest you should leave him alone first and not let yourself run to him with open arms again or else you'd be in the same water just like before" she said facing her pink-haired friend again.

"I don't know… Since I've learned about his home coming I got confused. I don't even know what to feel" she could see Sakura is really miserable now.

"Now, now you two… don't you believe in the power of love anymore?" she said. "I believe that those boys will soon recognize that they were meant for you and to no other. Just look at Neji for example, he doesn't like me before. All he thinks it that I'm a wimp and a burden to him during missions. But look at us now; he had fallen head over heels for me that I could even cut his most precious hair without getting to the hospital like before."

"Do you honestly think that could also happen to us?" Sakura was somewhat hopeful.

"Well… I don't think so. After what he did to me, I don't think… I don't think I'd like to be with him anymore" the brunette said referring to her husband. But Ten-ten can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh Hinata-chan, I think that Naruto already realized that he loves you. You should give him a chance; I strongly believe that being together with him would be the only way to have your happiness" she said.

"And besides, don't you know that loving doesn't mean being love, loving means giving love not taking love. When you love you don't expect that the love would always be returned right?" Sakura chimed in.

"Right" she smiled at Sakura seeing the renewed faith showing on her face. "Now all you've got to do is to make him realize how special you are and everything will be all right."

"Yeah, thanks Ten-ten-chan!" Sakura smiled at the same time embracing her.

"Well I guess your right Ten-ten-chan. He has done many sweet things lately, maybe I could try to be friendly with him at least but that would be all. I won't go confessing my love to him again" Hinata said with conviction.

"I think that would be a good start. After what happened to the two of you, you still don't want to forgive him don't you?" she said with a teasing voice.

"What happened? Did that dumb husband of yours did something wrong again Hina-chan?" Sakura butted in, her face ready to pound anything.

"No Saku-chan…" Hinata said. Ten-ten could see drops of sweat starting at the side of her friend's face that she could help but smile.

"No Saku-chan, it's something better!" she said excitedly.

"Ten-ten-chan!" Hinata was hysterical but her graceful self would not allow to show it.

"What?" she asked, her face looking more quizzical.

"Well, our friend here", she positioned herself at the back of Hinata, placing her face just above her shoulder to looked at Sakura "just spent a wonderful night with her most precious husband last night. Isn't it great Saku-chan!?"

"Oh, Hina-chan that's great! How was it, did you had a hard time? Your tummy is already big so it might be a hassle." Sakura spoke continuously, poking her side from time to time. Ten-ten was giggling at their side.

"Nn-no it's not. I--I can say that I e-enjoyed it, but I'm still ashamed of what I did. I don't even no why he did that" Hinata's face was red like a tomato.

"_Hmn, this is new… Hinata would never admit things like this in public. Even though it's true she would never say private thoughts even to close friends_" she thought with confidence.

"Well it's final then, you enjoyed it, and I am very, that is VERY, sure that Naruto enjoyed it also. So I think, we should wait and see if there would be more than what fate can offer,neh?" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, I hope my love story would be as great as yours Hinata-chan! You're so lucky!" Sakura said beaming.

"Well I should be going now; father might think that I'm wandering outside the city again. Lately he'd been more protective than usual" Hinata said.

"He's just excited for the latest addition to the family that's why he always wanted to see you to be sure your safe. It makes me excited to, who would the baby look like! Oh, I can't wait!" Sakura said.

"Okay, be careful on the way. I'd go with Saku-chan, I wanted to shop a little in the market downtown. See you later Hina-chan" she said as she kissed her friend goodbye.

"Oh I'm sorry Ten-ten-chan. Lady Tsunade is expecting me tonight. She said that she has an assignment for me. I feel bad that I can't come with you but I have been requesting Tsunade-sama this assignment for I haven't gotten one since I had duties in the hospital." Sakura said.

"Oh it's alright I can do it by myself. Some other time I guess. Take care" she said.

"You two Ten-chan and you, I could feel something good will happen to you tonight!" Sakura said winking at Hinata.

"I hope so. Bye you two and be careful" their hyuuga princess said chuckling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the hokage tower…

Sasuke? Teme you're back!" Naruto was really shocked. A smile as wide as Canada tore his face.

"When did you arrive? Where's Orochimaru, what about Itachi?" he was in a daze seeing his best buddy back.

"Whoah dope, slow down" Sasuke can help but smile. His old teammate was still the same. He loved the feeling of being back to Konoha.

"Sasuke-teme you're really here! I can't believe it" Naruto jumped up to Sasuke just to end up crashing with him on the floor. In return Sasuke gave him a light blow in the face but he dodged it in a flash.

Everyone in the room was smiling. It's like they could see the two as the young ninja's who roam the streets of Konoha before. Even Tsunade had a snicker on her face.

"Wow that was quite a move. I can see your ability has changed but your attitude is still the same" Sasuke said chuckling.

"Oh you haven't seen the rest of what I can do. We should train from time to time." Naruto was really happy to see his old friend.

"Well you could do that after his reinstatement in Konoha Naruto. Right now we have to question him. I don't like to hear gossips that because he is a friend to the successor Hokage he did not undergo the proper process for rouge ninja's." Tsunade said. She still has her youthful-look, like she was never aging.

"But Baa-chan!" Naruto countered.

"Don't Baa-chan me. I told you to stop calling me that in public. You can have your orders once you're the Hokage but for now I will be the one in charge." Tsunade said looking a little pissed but everyone knows that she was only saying that.

"He would be under probation for three months before I allow him to be given assignments. And if he passed the needed requirements he would have the rank of a chuunin even though he would not have to take that exam. I know he's too strong for that now. That's all for today, Neji will bring you to your supervisor. She will see to it that you will be guarded 24 hrs a day."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama" Sasuke said bowing to Tsunade. He fully understands that it's not that easy to go back in Konoha after what he did in the past. He was already thankful that he was even allowed to enter the gates of this city. But to be given a rank of chuunin, it was a blessing.

"Would that be all Hokage-sama?" Neji asked with a smile on his face.

"_He was not so serious like before. Maybe a little influence from her bubbly wife Ten-ten"_ Tsunade thought.

"We would leave now if you please. I'll send the reports as soon as possible Hokage-sama" Neji bowed before leaving as well as the others.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke. Well I guess I should also be going now." Naruto was already eager to come home after remembering his wife.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be keeping you Naruto. You seem you will kill if anyone will hinder you" Jiraiya teased.

"Shut-up toad" he said chuckling and he was gone in a wink.

"You're not coming with them" Tsunade asked Jiraiya after sensing that he was not eager to leave like the others. He was still sitting on the table facing the window.

"What? Wanted to get rid of me that fast?" he chuckled as he looked at her.

"Okay, out with it, I have much paperwork to do. I know you wanted to ask something. You're not so cute when you try to be at times so stop that" she smiled. She knows that Jiraiya was already flirting with her. She relaxed on her chair and placed her feet on the table.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute sometimes" he continued to tease her but stopped when he saw that she was now serious. "Okay, okay, I just wanted to know what you wanted to do with the kids. You're threading on dangerous grounds, hime."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she countered.

"Of course you do, do you think that your student won't get hurt again with this kind of set-up" he said.

"I know what I'm doing, this is also for her"

"If you say so! I should be going now; I won't delay you any longer, hime. See you!" and he was gone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Naruto, um, what are you doing here? Isn't it late for you to go home?" Hinata's shy and meek voice was coming back. After talking with the girls she realized she's not mad at him any longer.

"Well I twisted your father's arm until he allowed me to stay and occupy the room next to you. That is if you don't want me to sleep beside you." his eyes had a glint of merriment in them as remembered the earlier encounter with her father.

Flashback…

The hyuuga guard was surprised to see Naruto by the court gates. "Lady Hinata is not here at the moment"

"I'm not here to see Hina-hime. I wanted to see Hiashi-sama, is he there?'' he asked.

"Just a moment"

After a while, the guard let him in telling him to proceed to the tea room. The tea room was large and had simple decoration yet it portrays the elegant taste of the hyuuga clan. Hiashi was not there when he entered but a lady from the branch house served him some tea.

"The Hyuuga milk tea is really great but I guess Hina-chan's mixture is the best" he said.

"Right, and you did not even realized that before it's too late" Hiashi spoke from somewhere which caught Naruto off-guard. But no surprise can be seen on his face not even his fingers betrayed his emotion. He heard the sliding door on his left open.

"I guess Konoha trained you to be one of the best ninja's eh, no emotions to show even if you came here just to beg?" Hiashi was taunting. But he's not mad at Naruto anymore. Actually, he is glad that the love of her daughter had finally realized what he should have months ago. He believes that Hinata still had that strong love for his son-in-law. He just doesn't know how to make her daughter let her guard down.

"That's right Hiashi-sama, I came here to beg. I wanted to stay here in your house so I could protect my wife and at the same time make her fall in love of me again" he negotiated.

"Well all depends to my daughter, if she would allow it, then I would let you stay" Hiashi said.

"I don't have any other choice so here goes", Naruto bend down as low as he could. He was sitting in an Indian sit position so it was not very easy. His head was almost touching the wooden tatami floor. "That is why I'm here to beg Hiashi-sama. This is the only way I could think of. If you would allow me to stay I would serve the main house like a branch family member. I would even clean the whole house if you want me to" he said. And then he heard Hiashi chuckle.

"I was only teasing you Naruto. Of course you could stay; if that would mean my daughter's happiness then I would gladly give my blessing. It's about time you do something to fix your marriage." Hiashi suddenly said.

"Arigato Hiashi-sama. Domo arigato gozai masu" he felt really glad. So glad that he didn't noticed that he looked stupid bending up and down in front of his father-in-law. He was just very glad, he felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest.

"Just promise me you'll take care of my daughter's heart and never leave her side. By the way, you'll be occupying Neji's room. He no longer lives here so it's vacant. I'd be going now; I have other things to attend to. You can move in today" Hiashi said as he was already standing up.

"And one more thing" Hiashi said not even looking back at Naruto, "call me Father."

"H-hai Father!" he realized that it was just then that Hiashi gave his blessing to him and Hinata.

"_I will try my very best not to disappoint you father!"_

End of flashback.

Naruto was at the door with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a traditional hyuuga robe but it has a branch family symbol at the back so she knew he only borrowed them.

"Your father allowed me to stay here in his house. Hiashi-sama said I could occupy the other room beside you. He said it was Neji's but I could use it if I like. I asked your cousin's permission anyway and he said yes."

"He allowed that?" she was really flabbergasted. Her huge pearly white eyes were now wide with amazement. "I don't believe you!" Hinata marched through the corridor to her father's room but she then froze after realizing that Naruto won't be inside the house and smiling like he won the lottery if it isn't true."I can't think why you should want to see me again when you know how much I dislike you...and always shall"

"Always is a long time, hime-chan." he said all the while inching nearer and nearer to his wife, until he was in front of her and looking at her beautiful face. He couldn't believe that however he smiles he couldn't show fully how happy he truly was. Having a chance with her was like a gift straight from heaven. "You know what they say: never say never. To predict that you'll always feel the way you do at this moment is a little rash, don't you think?"

Hinata just couldn't accept it. Here was Naruto, his face just inches apart from her, and telling him that he would always be there for him. She was sure her resolve was dissolving. But she just couldn't let herself fall for him again. She couldn't think of anything to hide her emotion so just she ran back to her room and closed the door.

"It's alright hime-chan, sleep now so you won't get too tired. Just call me if you need anything" she heard Naruto say behind the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 The next chapter might also be the ending so I'll try to do my best so that you won't be disappointed. Jane! Until next time! Luv yah readers!


End file.
